


Spartan's Reward

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gay, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Prize Jay, Roman Prince Chad, Servant Jay, Slash, Spartan, Spartan Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sparta deserve a reward.





	

Title: Spartan's Reward

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Chad Charming, Jay

Characters: Chad Charming, Jay

Summary: Sparta deserve a reward.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Good luck sir." Jay whispered as he finished the last strap on the tall Spartan's chest, placing his commander helmet in his arms ready for battle.

Jay bowed on more time at the prince before moving back. "Win everything you deserve." Jay whispered as he bowed to the spartan prince.

Turning Jay moved to leave the room when the prince's hand suddenly reached out to grab his arm pulling him back. Jay glanced up confused as he locked eyes with Spartan commander/prince of Spartan Chad Charming.

"What do I deserve? This battle is for the people's freedom." Chad asked letting his eyes trail over Jay's body.

Jay looked at the prince with shy eyes as he lowered his head before speaking. "You're the commander of the Spartan army and the future king. You deserve everything, the glory, money, and women."

Chad chuckled as he lifted Jay Jafar's head making the slave lock eyes with his dark brown eyes. For weeks the watched Jay and his love grew more for the servant boy. Now he needed to speak his mind before he departed for war. For all Chad knew this could be his final war.

"What if I desire you?" Chad whispered against Jay's ear making the boy whimper as he molded into his body like an part of his skin.

"My father promised me if I win this war you shall be mine. Would you like that Jay to be mine forever. I shall claim you before the whole kingdom like the whore you are, my whore. I would fuck you raw before the whole kingdom so everyone shall who's bitch you truly are. Letting my cum flow onto the throne. Would you like that?" Chad smirked as Jay shivered against his body.

Jay pulled away slightly reaching upwards on his toes to press a soft kiss to the corner of the prince's mouth. "Win and I shall show you how much I like it, sir."


End file.
